The bird and the worm
by CrimsonDayDream
Summary: Terrified of what's inside, he tries to kill himself but it whispers and mocks him as it heals him.   Terrified of what's inside, the strangers must kill him, they know it must be done.   To save his life he crawls like a worm to THAT bird. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Based on the song "The bird and the worm" By the used xD**

**It's amazing how you can listen to a song and see all these images appear in your head. Or relate them to a character. **

**The bird and the worm**

* * *

><p>On his back, a young blond wears an orange swirl on a blue and orange jacket with his matching orange trousers. These are the only clothes that isn't highly sold and is affordable for you boy as him. Hatred is a feeling he has grown up with as he has been stabbed by strangers whose glances can cripple, breaking his heart and ripping his soul from birth.<p>

He so afraid that he sits all alone in his home at night. Rocking back and forth in a small corner of his room. He's terrified of whats inside. Something that's lurking and hiding in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. It pushes him, whispering. Telling him to kill them all.

Mid-day delusions of killing them, slicing them, slowly appears in his mind, he's trying to get it out of his head.  
>So, all alone, he tries to kill himself, whilst holding his breath til his death. All he knows, is that he's terrified of whats inside. So terrified to die but he knows it must be done.<p>

Slicing himself. Hurting himself. To save himself from madness and pain he crawls like a worm. Crawls like a worm to death. He can feel his increasing hatred, and it feeds it inside and it grows.

In his mind, it pushes him, whispering. Laughing as it heals his wounds. Mocking and laughing, teasing the more he continues his attempts. He gives up knowing it's impossible and he sits alone, in the dark corner of his room.

Crashing his window, breaking his door. Strangers whose glances can cripple stand around him terrified of whats inside. Kicking and punching. Beating and abusing, trying to get rid of their nightmares. Terrified of whats inside him, they know it must be done.

To save his life he crawls like a worm from the birds. So all alone, he's being beaten and hurt, he's breathing for air, gasping in pain, crawling half dead. Terrified to save his life he crawls like a worm from the birds.

Not noticing something by the window. A separate bird sits there watching him. Watching him trying to save his life, crawling like a worm. Crawling like a worm to this bird.  
>Swooping down, punching them, getting them out of his way. He grasps the boy into his arms, like a bird grasping the worm in his mouth and flies away. Saving the boy that crawled like a worm from the birds.<p>

Crawled like a worm to this bird.

He struggles in his grasp. Flailing and hitting. Trying to escape. Trying to save his life.

He's not terrified of what's inside the boy, he holds him close and soothes him down, calming him. Over powering the whispering, mocking and laughing. The boy calms down and accepts the soothingness of the voice, allowing him to take him far. No longer terrified of what's inside or terrified of death.

* * *

><p>The raven sat by the window, watching the grown blond boy sleeping frantically. The once worm he saw crawling to save his life was having a nightmare again. The raven climbed in through the window and walked over to the boy, gently shaking him awake. He immediatly awoke, grasping at the raven.<p>

"Naruto?"

"Itachi! They were hurting me, hurting me over and over"

Itachi hugged him "you were re-living that night in your sleep again.."

His warmth and voice soothed Naruto like it had all those years ago.

"Thank you for saving me then and now..."

Itachi smiled, holding the boy closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>What songs can do to you xD Nawwww Poor Naruto. Yay Itachi. If you want to see this as brotherly love do so, if you wanan see it as hinter yaoi, do so. xD<strong>


End file.
